A Day In The Woods
by Multiversal
Summary: Mating season is in session but a Manectric named Scint doesn't have a mate to spend with for who knows what reason? Rated M for language and sexual scenes. Contains yaoi as well as Pokemon x Pokemon.


_**A Day In The Woods**_

 _Just a something I had in mind, it's just a short sexual story. If you're_ _ **nut**_ _into this stuff, then obviously, the back button is calling your name cause I do what I want and your bitchin' means nothing. Okay. Let's roll. Yaoi story to be honest (First time writing this), also an one shot._

 _If by any slim chance that you liked it and would like me to write about a pairing don't be afraid to comment._

* * *

 _It was now spring in this one region, and for most animals, this time of the year could only mean one thing, besides smelling the flowers. That's right, it was mating season, where males and females find their companions then proceed to do, the thing. Yup, have sex obviously to get them babies made. Of course this was mostly meant for males and females together specifically and if you were male and homo, then it was a rough world…_

 _A Manectric, happened to be migrating from his old home, off to a new one. His name was Scint and on this mating season he was all alone, because no one in his pack went that way, the gay way. He was unfairly exiled because his pack did not allow such queerness into there, especially with puppies coming around in the next few months. He sighed as a tear came to his eye, he silently wept as he continued to walk away, he wished some male would take him as his mate but it didn't seem to be possible._

 _A distance away stood the shadow of another pokemon, his form greatly covered by the shade of the trees that surrounded him. He watched as he saw the Manectric walked slowly and seemed to be tearing up…_

" _ **I wonder what could be wrong with him."**_ _The pokemon thought as he stayed placed where he was, Not sure if he should bother him. He looked at the Manectric closely, actually thinking he might have been a little cute. A ray of twilight snuck through the trees and uncovered his form, he was a Mightyena. This Mightyena actually happened to be gay as well. He wanted to talk to that Manectric but he was a little nervous, despite his size being somewhat bulky and large._

 _He shook his mind of any doubt and went out of the bushes. Scint gasped and turned around to where he heard the sound of rustling leaves to see a Mightyena hop out from them. Scint quickly turned his face away to wipe his face of tears not knowing the Mightyena already saw him._

" _Oh, uhm, hi." Scint said blushing of embarrassment as he saw the first male who actually approached him in awhile, and he was fucking hot._

" _Hey, I'm Tide. You? He asked walking a little bit closer to Scint who was thinking he was out of his mind to see this handsome Mightyena named Tide actually take interest to him._

" _O-Oh i'm Scint." He said shyly staring at him a little too hard._

" _Uhm, why aren't you with your mate? Isn't it mating season?" Scint asked nervously knowing that this Mightyena coming up to him had to had been some kind of false hope. Tide only to his surprise tilted his head and responded no with a few turns of the head back and forth._

" _I don't have a mate, and I could ask you the same." Tide told him as Scint gave a scream inside his head not even believing that was possible. He told the Mightyena that he himself was mateless as well making him quite surprised as well, of course, neither of them realized the other was gay, at least until Scint decided to speak up._

" _Yeah, no one in my pack would even accept a gay." Scint said quietly looking to the ground and blushing. Tide's ears perked up toward the sound that Scint was actually gay too, he was sure now that he could have a mate, but how would he even tell him that. Scint looked at the sky, realizing that it has gotten pretty late._

" _Uhm, I probably shouldn't be bothering you anymore, it's pretty late and I should find somewhere to sleep anyway." The electric dog said distantly before the hyena frowned, at least that was before he could think of something._

" _Hey, I'll let you stay at my den for now, at least until the morning." Tide said kindly before Scint covered his face and blushed hard trying to contain himself._

" _I-I don't wanna be a bother." Scint said to Tide before he laughed not even sure what he was so worried about._

" _Don't worry, you won't. I sleep pretty easily." Tide said trying his best to convince him to come back to his den, so they at least could talk, if anything. Scint then sheepishly responded with a nod with a smile._

" _If you insist, lead the way." He said finally uncovering his face for Tide to see making him smile a little as well._

" _Okay. Come with me." Tide responded, proceeding to walk towards his den, Scint eventually following. Scint stayed behind the Mightyena, which Tide was alright with for now wanting him to stay as comfortable as possible._

 _Scint panted as he was given the pleasure of looking below Tide's body. His belly was mostly covered in gray fur but that wasn't what he was staring at. His balls and sheath, covered in black fur obviously anyone could distinct it from the rest of his under body. Everything was so big, Scint blushed hard as images of him being pounded by Tide began to drunk his mind with lust, the dog could feel by now that the tip of his cock began to slide out from his sheath and he was becoming so damn horny._

 _Tide's mind was getting no different treatment, his lust for mating with Scint was at an all time high, and the fact that it was mating season didn't help either since he was supposed to be horny anyway. The mere thought of pounding that ass was near enough to make him go wild on the spot, but he kept his cool knowing Scint was near and tried not to get anymore aroused, of course that has already failed. Now more than half of his cock was out of its protective case._

 _The two canines wanted each other badly but they didn't know that they could have and saved so much time instead of walking, getting drunk by illusive pleasure that didn't exist. They were flushed in dark shades of red as their thoughts took over minds and bodies, that's what the urge does to us unfortunately, at least 'til we're mature and can control it._

" _W-wait." Scint said catching himself, and knocking Tide out of his fantasy with him. Tide turned around using his tail to keep his underside hidden though it was wagging like crazy._

" _I need to take a break..." Scint said finally walking over to a nearby tree, meanwhile exposing himself to a horny Tide._ _ **(Dayum dat Manectric was thicc with dat voluptuous booty, need me one like dis!)**_ _Tide stared in absolute awe as he drunk in the sight of it, the twilight from the moon giving Scint's back side a beautiful glow, his tail was wagging too, as if he knew what he was doing._

 _He sat down against the tree and gave a whimper, his urges eating away at his insides now he felt like he could die waiting for if Tide would actually mate him, he might actually have to tell him. Tide walked over hesitantly still keeping his cock hidden which was now starting to hurt and turn a swollen red. He held it in though, still not sure if he should yet tell Scint he was gay for him. But Scint on the other hand could not take this hell any longer._

" _Tide, I think you're really cute." Scint said all of a sudden, making Tide's nose bleed now. Their tails were wagging together. Scint could feel this, generally guessing that he was okay with it so he continued. "You make me so damn horny, I'm sorry, but I the thought of you inside me has been eating away at me…" He concluded, before Tide gave a soft lick to his cheek making the two blush at each other._

" _I'm also gay...Scint you're cute and I want to mate you so badly as well." Tide said nervously chuckling. He leaned up against the tree showing his full cock to Scint, who blushed furiously taking it all in. It was a huge, 11 inch cock. Scint gave Tide a soft kiss into the fur of his neck._

" _I don't want to waste anymore time…" He spoke before leaning his head down to drag his long doggy tongue across Tide's swollen member, making the Mightyena gasped in pleasure, as he has never felt this before. His cock was hot and the musky smell that shot through Scint's nose drove him made for more and without second thoughts he took his whole manhood into his mouth, sliding it deeper into his deep throat._

 _Tide was drunk by the now raw and all real pleasure as his cock was put into Scint's mouth, which was very warm. Scint sucked it hard before some of Tide's semen slid into his maw, the taste was amazing and he loved it. He sent some electrical pulses towards his member while it was inside his maw, rushing the pleasure from Tide's toes, to his cock, up his spine. His cock with filling Scint's muzzle with plenty of precum for him to drink up in no time. Scint pulled off of his as a few squirts flew onto his muzzle and face. He had an extremely lustful grin on his face and he murred as he cuddled Tide's huge warm cock with his head affectionately._

" _Take me now, Tide. Please, I need you." Scint said lustfully as Tide smiled after recovering himself from the new pleasure he just experienced. He stood up to his four paws as Scint turned around, once again presenting his rear Tide, his legs were slightly shaking, not knowing what to expect from how big the Mightyena appeared._

 _Walking up behind Scent, Tide raised his body to mount over him. Tide felt a lot of power surge through his body knowing he was able to dominate Scint's tail hole. As for Scint he gasped as he felt Tide's firm paws slide over his body, he definitely had an idea of how big the Mightyena was now._

 _Without much thinking, Tide got a good grip over his mate's slim body wrapping his arms tight around him. With his cock slightly covered in semen already, it wasn't too hard to slide it in Scint's tail hole which was fucking tight. The two canine's grinded their fangs due to the intense wave of pleasure that was overcoming them. Scint's hole was being expanded near impossibly._

 _Tide began to slowly pump his mate's asshole, Scint blushed hard biting his lip as it was somewhat painful for such a huge thing to be able to penetrate him but it didn't mean he wasn't enjoying it. His whimpers soon turned into heavy murrs once he got used to it. He begged his powerful mate to not show his ass any mercy._

 _The hyena compiled before slamming his cock towards into Scint's rectum, making both of them howl out in sinful but heavenly pleasure. Scint's ass was being filled to the brim with Tide's pre cum and his knock slamming trying to get into his entrance made the whole pounding sensation much more enjoyable. Scint's cock was releasing its own wave of pleasure squirting with every pound Tide gave, he begged for the hyena to force his knot in so he could release properly._

 _Eventually after a few minutes of hard pumping and a lot of sweat and ejaculation from both canines Tide finally forced his knot inside and began to cum, which it had nowhere to go but deeper into Scint's hole. Tide howled as Scint screamed tears filling up his eyes, but they were tears of joy. The electric dog was also able to finally release his seed onto the ground where it would serve no other purpose but to relieve him. From there, totally exhausted, the two dogs fell onto the ground and fell asleep, Tide still being knotted to Scint._

 _Big smiles came to both of their faces as they finally got just what they wanted…_


End file.
